


BMO vs Pikachu

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [13]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: BMO or Pikachu, Gen, Pikachu - Freeform, Plushies, Wevember, bmo - Freeform, cya can't choose, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: It's just a silly dilemma
Series: wevember [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 2





	BMO vs Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short brainfast I just did for wevember hshshs

“Hmm… which one?”

Cya was busy in his studio, not working on some music, but holding two objects in his hands.

“I should choose only one to show to the fans during vlive,” he muttered to himself.

“Whatcha doing?” Dongmyeong popped in with a bag of food in his hands. “I got some chicken.

Cya looked up and smiled. “Thanks.” he took the chicken and placed it on his desk. Dongmyeong grabbed another chair and sat next to him.

“So what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to decide which one to show on my vlive.”

Dongmyeong peered at what he was contemplating about before bursting into laughter. 

“Really? THAT’S what you’re worried about? You can just use both, you know,” he said

“But I wanna try only showing just one, the other can be in the background,” Cya protested.

“Then why don’t you ask fans what they want?”

Cya pondered the thought. He was doing this for fans, so he should ask what they want to see.

(now let’s pretend they have insta here guys)

**@latecya Instagram story**

**“WEVEs! Who do you want to see in my next vlive?”**

**BMO | Pikachu**

“So now we wait,” Cya huffed. The two decided to eat the chicken Dongmyeong bought together, chatting as they did so. 

It was probably an hour passed before Ca decided to check the poll again.

“Huh.” He furrowed his brows.

“They both got equal results.”

Dongmyeong peeked over his shoulder to see.

“So I guess fans want to see both of them up close?”

Cya shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“There’s no harm in that, right?” Dongmyeong encouraged. “Besides, fans will focus on you more.”

Cya grinned. “You’re right about that.”

So the bassist set up both toys near him on his desk before turning on the vlive.

“Hello WEVEs~” he greeted when he turned on the live. The livestream was filled with Cya talking to fans, showing them sneak-peeks of songs, and even joking about the two figures on his desk.

“Oh, it’s getting late,” he said after doing a “waigu” and phototime for the fans. 

“I guess I’ll see you guys soon, very soon.” He flashed them a small wink before turning off the stream.


End file.
